tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/SirSilica
This RfA has been closed as unsuccessful. Final tally: 0 support, 2 oppose, 2 neutral This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. -- Watson 777 (talk) 22:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) SirSilica running for Adminship and/or Bureaucrat? Tekkit Wiki:Requests for adminship/SirSilica|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 05:55, 17 October 2012 (UTC) - I am someone who has been editing this wiki for about a week or so, and I've noticed that we have quite a vandalism problem. So rather than spamming the Contact the Admins blog I figured that I would request for adminship so I could temporarily ban them to prevent further damage to the wiki if none of the admins are on. -- SirSilica (talk) 05:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve The Tekkit Wiki by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: Temporarily banning vandals and fixing anything that I am able to. :2. What are your best contributions to The Tekkit Wiki, and why? ::A: My most notable contributions to The Tekkit Wiki are the IC Agriculture pages, though I have also made several contributions in the form of reverting vandalism. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: There was one minor conflict with a user, but there wasn't really any stress involved. I simply brought the issue to them and worked out which of us was correct. I do feel I could have worded my message a bit better, however. General comments }} * Links for SirSilica: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Comment: To begin, I must say that I disagree entirely with the time zone disqualifier, because that is not a factor in determining the eligibility of a contributor to become an admin. Now, a good portion of your edits are from main namespace editing, which is a good indication of your dedication to the wiki and its improvement and I enjoy seeing very much. However, as already noted, we have many active admins -- 6 to be precise. With so many recently editing, our wiki is not actively looking for new administrators at the moment. Because of that, our "standards", if you will, are going to be a bit higher than if we had less admins around. First, I see that at the moment you have just over 200 edits, but I would like to see you obtain 500-800 edits so I can make sure you know your community and your wiki pretty well. I also see that you joined on October 2. This is your first wiki, I'm assuming correctly? Whether or not that is true, I would like to see you gain a little bit more history on the wiki, that way I can better determine what my response should be. If you can give yourself another two months to add to your nine days here, that would greatly help me in looking at what I would know of you and your character when I post a response on your second RfA, should you choose to do another. However, I thank you for your dedication to the wiki and am glad you have decided to help it further by applying for administrator. Happy editing! --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 00:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Support Oppose We have enough admins from that time zone. I think we need some from around my time zone (+10 GMT), as there are no active admins at that time. Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 20:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) MG 18:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Neutral: What time zone are you? Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 06:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : I'm in the Central (GMT -5:00) time zone. I'm normally active on here between 7 am to about 2 pm my time.SirSilica (talk) 06:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel strongly for or against this. You are active, your edits seem good, though we have a number of admins right now already. Not sure more are needed. Mdouglas3 talk I'm not really sure about this. I agree with the others above in that we have enough admins for now. I'm not making any promises, but maybe once I discuss it with the other admins we could do a rollback or something.}} [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 21:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : I completely understand. It's true that I haven't even been here for very long, nor have I made a huge considerable amount of edits. Just remember that if you can ever use more admins that I'll still be here (well I hope so anyways). Just realized I forgot my signature. SirSilica (talk) 02:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Closed RfA's